A Christmas at the Clark's
by richguy455
Summary: This is my first Christmas story. Please tell me what you think about it.


**Here it is, my second fanfic. Please tell my what you think. Lee is 11, Marc is 10, Megan is 9, and Tony is 8, just so were clear**

It was a snowy Christmas eve at the Clark household at Lee, Marc, Megan, and Tony were filled with cheer in their Christmas sweaters with their parents. All of their grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins were their to celebrate the holidays with their family. Tony and his younger cousins were in awe as they looked at the Christmas tree with lights, tinsels, candy canes, ornaments, and big star on tree. Megan and her girl cousins were throwing snowballs outside and Megan was winning. Marc was reading Christmas books, while Lee was watching _Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation_. "Tony, Megan, kids, Time to come in for carols, said Karen" They all gather to sing the following carols:_ "Hark, the Hark Angels Sing"_, _"Jingle Bells", "Santa Claus is Coming to Town", _and _"We Wish You A Merry Christmas"._ "Okay everyone continue on what you were doing." said Grandma Susie.

Everyone went back to what the were doing. Marc and Tony in particular were in favor of the fake snow on the tree. However something caught his attention along with Lee. The delicious Christmas dinner on the table they'll feast on tomorrow. They ham, figgy pudding, fruitcake, and other holiday treats look too tempting so they ran to the table. "Aah, aah, aah, boys, you know we can't eat that until tomorrow. If you do, Santa will bring you nothing but coal." said Hal. "That's right and you know you don't wan't that to happen" said Uncle Brian. "All right, dad and Uncle Brian, we won't eat it." said Lee. "Have a Christmas cookie instead." said Grandpa Richard. "How about you go and watch Christmas specials on TV with your cousins?" said Uncle Liam. Lee and Marc ran to watch the 45 inch screen that premiered Christmas cartoons.

4 hours has passed and the kids eyes were just burried into the TV. "All right, kids, it's 8:30p.m., Time for bed!" exclaimed Aunt Charolette. "Can we stay up longer. _Holly Jolly Jimmy_ is coming up next." whined Milly, age 5. "Santa won't come unless you're in bed." said Aunt Trudy. The children raced upstairs to dreamland except Lee and Marc, who were still hungry. All of the Christmas cookies were eaten and they know they can't eat Santa's cookies so they turned around to the other alternative. "I dare you to get a piece of grandma's turkey, Lee." said Marc. "Fine, and I dare you to get some of Uncle Brian's figgy pudding, Marc." said Lee. "Okay, Let's do it." they both said quietly and shook hands. The boys went down the stairs silently and made their way to the kitchen. They were just about to complete their dares when they say the grown-ups around the Christmas tree. They look on their faces about how Christmas brings their family together. "O man, I can't do it. They'd be crushed" said Marc. "You're right, What kind of monsters would we be?" said Lee. "I'm sorry" said Marc. "I'm sorry, too. Let's call of the whole thing" said Lee. "Merry Christmas, Lee" said Marc. "Merry Christmas to you too, Marc" said Lee. They both hugged and wen't upstairs.

Next morning came at 8:00 a.m.. The kids came rushing down the stairs to look at the overstuffed Christmas tree. "Look at what Santa brought!" exclaimed the kids, including Lee and Marc. They were presents for everyone. "We know." said the adults. The kids and grown-up open the presents to reveal everything they wanted. Tony got a toy elephant and a new truck. Megan got a Holly Hobbie doll and a Hannah Montana dollhouse. Marc got 4 atlas, a _World Book _volume, and a new Leap-Pad game. Lee got a new game for his Play Station 3 and a new snowboard. Karen got a subscription and 3 new shades of nail polish while Hal got his new golf loafers and golf set. Everyone else got the presents matching their personalites. Lee noticed a blank letter on his skateboard. "What's this?" asked Hal. Suddenly as if by magic, words appeared. It read_: Dear Lee and Marc. You boys did the right thing by waiting in the morning to eat that meal. Now you understand the true meaning of Christmas, Happy Holidays from your friend, Santa Claus._ Luckily, Hal turned when they read it. Now they had tears from their eyes. "Santa is a truly great man isn't he, boys?" asked Hal. "He sure is, dad. He sure is." said Lee. Everyone knew now it was time to eat. Lee and Marc rushed to the table. The food tasted a lot better now it was honestly eaten.

**Merry Christmas, GUYS!**


End file.
